


I'm your biggest fan

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Yuuri makes a surprising discovery.





	I'm your biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 everyone!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Yuuri will fight anyone who says there a bigger fan of Viktor. Yuuri has every poster, every style of merch, the cologne Viktor made for and did an ad for, and even his skate gaurds look like Viktor's.

Yuuri is Viktor's number one fan and theres no one that can claim otherwise. What Yuuri wasn't prepared for was Viktor being a fan of him. Of the dime-in-a-dozen skater Katsuki Yuuri. 

It was on one of there off days where Yuuri decided to do some spring cleaning. Cleaning and skating kept him centered and staved off the anxiety that the up coming competition brought on.

Yuuri was in their room cleaning out the closet when he found a large box in the back. Furrowing his brows, he lugged the box out which was pretty heavy. Scratching his head he looked down the hall to see Viktor dusting the bookshelf and sorting through all his books. Yuuri looked back at the box and shrugged. He pulled at the flaps till they came loose and yelped.

His own face was staring back at him. What the? He rifled through he box not understanding why there was posters, shirts, and keychains. Not to mention the body pillow but he wasn't even going to acknowledge that. 

A choking sound made him look up from his pile of Yuuri's to see Viktor standing by the door looking ready to bolt it to Canada. 

"Where did all this come from, Vitya?" Yuuri asked.

"Um... Online..." Viktor whispered like it was a secret. Yuuri raised a brow. He figured that much.

"I mean why do you have all this?" Yuuri spread his arms to show he had every poster, interview and he held up the little keychains.

"It seems not only one of us was a fan of the other, huh my Yuuri." Vikor crossed his arms.

Yuuri was dumbfounded. "How long have you been a fan of me?" He squeaked.

"A long time. Imagine my surprise when you talked to me at the banquet, or even now... I'm still very much a Katsuki Yuuri fan." Viktor smiled, stepping over the posters and taking Yuuri into his arms.

Yuuri blushed, burying his face in Viktor's chest. Being embarrassed about his collection seemed so stupid now. He had to laugh.

"I guess we're both die hard fans of the other." He giggled, seeing Viktor blush but laugh along with him.

"Even better I get to love my favorite person in the world." Viktor kissed Yuuri's temple down to the side of his mouth.

"Even better that my idol turned out better then the posters." Yuuri said. Viktor's smile could have blinded the next block over. 

Yuuri laughed as he was pulled on the bed, and got lost in Viktor and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hollar at me at my Tumblr.
> 
> [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
